One Year Later
by leighann415
Summary: This is a one year later from "Goodnight, Seattle."  Niles & Daphne's son is turning one, and Martin & Ronee are celebrating 1 year of marriage.  Plus, Frasier comes to visit, and he brings a surprise visitor.  Spoilers for "Goodnight, Seattle!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the _Frasier_ characters or am affiliated with anything from the show. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to my friend Kristen (Kristen3) for her feedback and ideas. And for editing this for me. And for getting me hooked on _Frasier_ in the first place. :) This is only my second fanfiction I've written, and my first _Frasier_-related one, and I hope everyone likes it! :)

The sun was streaming in the windows of the Crane residence. Niles Crane slowly opened his eyes. Daphne was still asleep beside him. Niles was continually amazed at the woman sleeping soundly next to him. He still couldn't believe that he and Daphne finally got together all those years ago. Niles softly kissed Daphne's lips, waking her up.

"Good morning," Daphne said with a smile.

"Morning, Sunshine," Niles replied. Today was a very important day in their lives. Their little boy, David, was turning 1 year old. It was also the anniversary of his father, Martin, and Ronee's wedding. They had been married one year, and their relationship was growing each day, much the same way Niles and Daphne's love for each other grew since they had been married.

"Can you believe it?" Niles asked, "Today our little David turns one!"

"It hardly seems like a year already," Daphne said. "I still remember the day he was born."

"I know, me too. Now I know why people always say that kids grow up so fast."

Daphne smiled. "I remember Frasier saying that when Frederick was growing up. And just look at a fine young boy he turned out to be!"

Niles smiled, thinking about his nephew. When David was older, he and Frederick would almost be like brothers. He could hardly wait to see the two Crane boys together. "You're right about that. Is Roz still coming over to help with everything before the party?"

"Yes, I believe so. The last time I talked to her, she was planning on it. I think she doesn't want to babysit, but she'll be a natural at it. I think Alice is coming with her too."

"Good, the more the merrier! I still think it's too bad that Ronee can't watch David, because she has the most experience with kids, but she is kind of the guest of honor."

"Yes, naturally, Niles, we wouldn't ask Ronee."

Niles and Daphne both yawned and stretched. Daphne was the first to get out of bed. "Well, we better get moving if we want to have a good party tonight. I'll go see how David is this morning." And with that, they got their day started.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight hundred miles away in San Francisco, Frasier Crane was reading his morning newspaper and drinking his coffee. Things had been good in his new job. It hardly seemed like a whole year had passed since he left Seattle. Frasier never thought he'd miss his old life back there. But once in a while, his new apartment seemed empty and strange without everything from his former life. But being with Charlotte again made everything better. He constantly thought about how he landed in Chicago when he was supposed to be on the way to California. But he just couldn't be away from Charlotte any longer. He missed her like crazy after she left. He really thought she could be the next Mrs. Frasier Crane, but he wanted to talk a few things over with Niles first before actually asking her. It was really a surprise when Charlotte decided to change her plans when he came to her in Chicago. She decided that her job there was nothing she wanted to have if she couldn't be with Frasier. So when Frasier surprised Charlotte in by coming to Chicago, she surprisingly agreed to give everything up and get a job in San Fransisco with Frasier. It took her a while to find a job that she wanted, but she finally found one at a newspaper. Frasier was proud of her for everything that she was. They met together every morning at Starbucks before heading off at their respective jobs and talk over their days. Life was good here in San Fransisco, but Frasier continued to miss his family back in Seattle. He was glad for the chance to make a visit with the big party coming up later today for his dad and Ronee's anniversary, not to mention little David's birthday. Niles and Daphne wrote to him often during the year on how David was doing. And that little boy was amazing, just like his parents. Frasier could hardly wait to see his nephew in person again. He hadn't seen David since he was born. Frasier took another sip of coffee from his mug and decided to make a call in to Niles to ask him to meet at Cafe Nervosa when he arrived in Seattle. "Niles? This is Frasier."

"Frasier! Hi! Daphne and I can hardly wait to see you. You're still coming to the party, right?"

"Oh, of course! I wouldn't miss it. I'll be driving there in a few hours. I just wanted to see if we could meet at Nervosa for a coffee like old times when I get there. I have some things I want to talk over with you."

"Hmm, this wouldn't have anything to do with Charlotte now, would it?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I don't want to say anything now, Niles. It's nothing I can discuss over the phone. But I think Charlotte will be coming with me. Don't tell Dad and Ronee, though. I want to surprise them."

"Oh, ok. Whatever you say. I'll be at Nervosa whenever you get in town. Daphne won't be happy about it, though. She wants everything to be perfect for the party. I must say, I don't think we'll have another big party like this for a while if it makes Daphne so nervous."

"Maybe next year on their second anniversary, we can do something smaller. This is a big celebration for them, being married a year and all. Say, how's Roz doing as the new station manager? I try to keep in touch with her, but she seems to busy to talk."

"Well, Daphne talks to her more than I do. But from what I hear, Roz has really made some changes at KACL. She got a whole new staff, new radio shows, everything. We listen to the station sometimes when we're not busy with David, and I think Roz was the best choice for station manager. I think she misses the old gang, though. Listen, Frasier, I have to hang up now. Roz and Alice are coming over to babysit David for a little bit while Daphne gets last-minute things together for the party. See you at Nervosa."

"Roz, babysitting? That ought to be interesting. See you later. I'll call you when I'm in town." Frasier finished the call and hung up the phone. He still had a few more sips of coffee left, and he thought he'd call and see how Charlotte was this morning, and if she had her things packed.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte was just about to head out the door when her phone rang. She panicked for a few seconds, thinking that their plans were about to be canceled just when she got everything ready. She took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?"

"Charlotte? It's Frasier. I was just wondering if you're all ready to go."

"Oh, yes, I am. I thought you were calling to cancel on me. I was freaking out there for a minute."

"Sorry about that. Are you on your way over to my apartment yet?"

"Yes, I was just leaving. You know, I'm a bit nervous about this whole thing. Are you sure you want me to be there at your father's anniversary party? Your family hardly knows me."

"Of course I do. It'll be fun, you'll see. And it will give everyone a chance to get better acquainted. And you'll meet little David, too. I can't wait to see him again."

"So, do you know where we're going to stay?"

"Yes, I think Niles and Daphne will make room for us at their place at the Montana. I believe it's only got one guest room though. But maybe one of us could sleep on the couch or something."

"OK. That sounds fine, I guess."

"Don't worry. They'll love you. I better go get ready. I was just reading the paper and drinking my morning cup of coffee. See you in a few minutes."

"What? You're not ready yet? I figured you'd be all ready to go and waiting for me. But I'll be there soon." They hung up, and Charlotte raced out the door to the uncertainties of her weekend with the Crane family.


	4. Chapter 4

Roz and Alice Doyle were walking up to Niles & Daphne's apartment to babysit David. Roz had had a busy week at the station, and the last thing she wanted to do was babysit. But Frasier was coming into town this weekend, and the possibility of seeing him again made her excited beyond words.

"Alice, you want to ring the doorbell?"

"Sure, Mom." Alice reached up and rang.

A few seconds later, they heard Daphne scurrying to the door, with David in her arms.

"Oh, hi, Roz, Alice. Thank you so much for coming over. You're a lifesaver. You can't believe how getting ready for this party has made me into a nervous wreck. Niles says that we probably won't have another big party for a while if it gets me like this. Isn't he sweet?"

"He likes to look after you, that's for sure. Have you heard from Frasier yet?"

"Yes, Niles got a call from him just a little bit ago. He should be here soon. Niles said something about him bringing Charlotte too-another plate at the table tonight."

The mention of Charlotte made Roz a little queasy, and she couldn't figure out why. Frasier was always like a brother to her, not somebody she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. But still, the thought of Frasier being serious about someone was unsettling to her.

"Roz, are you ok? You've hardly said a word."

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine. Just had a busy week down at the station. Here, let me take David from you and you can go get everything ready."

"Ok, thanks again. I hope he won't be any trouble for you. David's usually a very good baby. Although he fusses when somebody mentions the word 'bar.' Must've gotten that from me brothers." Daphne smiled.

Roz took David from Daphne, marveling over him. It was really quite amazing to think of Niles and Daphne as parents now, especially considering they almost didn't get together in the first place. Roz had always kind of hoped that she might have such a romantic story for herself.

"Mom? What are you doing? You're just standing there."

"I'm just looking at how cute David is. You used to be that little too, you know."

"Really? Wow!" Alice leaned over to look at David for herself.

While they were both cooing over David, the doorbell rang. Roz felt her heart skip a beat, thinking that it must be Frasier.

Daphne called in from the kitchen, "Roz, would you get that? It's probably Frasier."

"Oh, sure." Roz opened the door to find her ex-boss standing there with Charlotte. "Frasier! It's so good to see you again! You don't know how I've been looking forward to seeing you again. Alice has too."

At the mention of her name, Alice came running up. "Hi, Uncle Frasier!"

Frasier laughed and pulled Alice into a hug. "Hello, Alice. You're looking good. So are you, Roz."

Charlotte cleared her throat a little obviously. "Oh, you remember Charlotte, Roz. She agreed to come with me to surprise Dad and Ronee!"

"Yes, hi, Charlotte. I hope the trip in was OK."

"Yes, we had a fine time. Almost got a flat tire though. Frasier started worrying he wouldn't make it on time."

"You know how we Crane men and tires are. Never a good combination." Frasier then noticed little David in Roz's arms. "Oh, look at him! He's absolutely beautiful. I can tell he's going to be amazing when he grows up, just like his parents. I've been looking forward to seeing him again. By the way, where's Daphne?"

"Oh, she's getting last-minute things together. Alice and I are watching David for her before the party."

"Niles mentioned something about that. Well, I think I'm going to let you girls hang out for a while. Niles is waiting for me over at Nervosa. We thought we'd get together there, just like old times."

Roz got a little nervous about being alone with Charlotte, but, then again, she could see for herself just how serious Frasier was about her.

"We'll say hi to Daphne before I go." Roz watched them go, and realized that she could handle Frasier being serious with someone else, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Frasier walked into the familiar setting of Cafe Nervosa. It was all pretty much the same since he left. He found Niles sitting at one of their usual tables near the window. He went over and sat down. "Hi, Niles."

"Hello, Frasier. See anything different here?"

"No, it looks the same. I've missed this place since I've been in California. Oh, there's Starbucks on every corner, of course, but it's not like good old Nervosa."

A waitress came over and Frasier and Niles ordered their usual drinks. The waitress looked at Frasier with recognition, saying, "Why, it's Frasier Crane! Haven't seen you here in a while."

"Yes, I've been living the good life out in California. I was just saying to my brother here how much I've missed this place."

"Couldn't stay away, huh? Well, it's nice of you to come in. I'll be right back with your coffee."

Frasier and Niles watched her go. "What do you think about that?" Frasier remarked, "They still remember me!"

Niles smiled weakly. "They wouldn't forget good old Dr. Frasier Crane. I haven't been here too much myself lately. Daphne and I have been too busy with the baby." Niles' heart swelled as it did every time he mentioned Daphne and David.

"How is everything, Niles? I saw David back at your place, and he looks wonderful."

"Yes, he is. Sometimes I can't believe Daphne and I are really parents now. I just about burst with pride whenever I think of them. But you said you wanted to talk about something. I guess it's time for me to say _I'm listening_."

Frasier couldn't help but smile at the use of his old line from his radio show. "Well, yes. I've been thinking about asking Charlotte to marry me, but I'm not sure of what she'll say or do. It frightens me a little. But on the other hand, I think she loves me as much as I love her, and that it's time to settle down again."

"Interesting, interesting. You know what I'd do. I'd probably just come right out and ask her. No use waiting and putting it off. Look at what that almost did to me and Daphne."

Frasier took a sip of his drink. "I know what you mean. I've been thinking about how you and Daphne took so long in getting together, and I don't want that to happen to me. Maybe I'll ask her when she least expects it."

"That would be quite an occasion, I'm sure."

"Yes, it would. I've been kind of contemplating how Charlotte would feel about us moving back here to Seattle sometime. Not right away, of course. I like my job in San Francisco and everything. Being on television is great. But, well, I kind of miss it here. San Francisco's a lot bigger than I imagined. And I do miss all of you that are still here."

"We'd love to have you back here. We miss you too, but that's a decision that you'll have to make for yourself."

"I guess I'll have to give it more thought."

Niles looked at the time on his watch. "We'd better get going. The guests of honor should be arriving soon."

"You're right. Let's go." They finished their drinks, and headed out the door of the coffee shop. Frasier looked back for a moment before shutting the door. He didn't know when he'd be back, and he wanted to remember the cafe's charm.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Montana, preparations for the party were just wrapping up. Daphne had the table set and the meal simmering on the stove. Roz had done a great job watching over little David while she was getting ready. Daphne couldn't help but remember the times when she watched Alice when she was a baby, so now the tables were turned a bit. Daphne took a last glance at the party setting and felt they were ready for the guests to arrive. Frasier and Niles would be back any minute. It was good that Charlotte came with Frasier, although it would've been more helpful if there would've been more notice that she was coming. But she was glad that Frasier was in a serious relationship. Or it seemed to be. Everything was ready now. The high chair for David was placed in between Niles and Daphne's seats. They wanted David to be included in the fun. It was half his party, too. Roz and Alice were joining them as well. It was going to be nice having everyone together again. The front door opened and Niles and Frasier walked in.

Niles walked over and kissed Daphne. Daphne always felt her heart skip a beat whenever she was with her husband. "Did you have a nice time at Nervosa?"

"Yes. One of the waitresses recognized Frasier. He couldn't believe they remembered him."

Daphne smiled. "They never forget someone like your brother."

The doorbell rang again. Everybody stepped into action. Niles and Daphne went to answer the door, and Frasier and Charlotte stood together nearby. Roz and Alice stood to the side, with Roz holding David. "Here we go," Niles said as he opened the door.

Martin Crane and his wife Ronee were greeted by Niles and Daphne. "Dad, Ronee! Happy Anniversary!"

"Thanks, Niles. Hi, Daph! You two are looking good."

"Thanks, Martin. So are you and Ronee."

In walked Martin's Jack Russell terrier, Eddie, wearing a party hat. "What's Eddie doing here, Dad? He wasn't invited," Niles said.

"We couldn't leave him by himself again. Besides, it's his birthday!" It was then that Martin noticed the other guests. It was a surprise seeing his other son, Frasier. He hadn't expected him to come. They hadn't seen each other since Frasier moved away. There was a woman standing next to him. Martin knew it must be Charlotte.

Frasier came over and smiled at his dad and Ronee. "Wow, Fras, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you. Charlotte and I have gotten closer during this last year."

"Hello, Mr. Crane," Charlotte said. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Thanks, Charlotte. Will my son never cease to surprise me?" Then he walked over to Roz and Alice. "Hey, you two, thanks for coming! David seems mighty content in your arms, Roz."

Roz smiled proudly. "It was fun babysitting him. I could do it any time. He's such a lovable baby. Much like Alice was."

"Yeah, Uncle Martin, did you know I used to be his size?"

Martin smiled at Alice's comment. He loved being around little kids again. He only hoped he'd get to see them grow up.

"Ok, everybody, dinner is served!" Daphne exclaimed coming out of the kitchen.

They all took their seats and started the meal. Daphne had cooked part of it, while Niles had the rest of it catered from a place not too far away. Three years of marriage had done nothing to improve Daphne's coking. He didn't want everyone to have to endure it, least of all his father. Having part of the meal catered also helped lessen Daphne's load a little.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Martin and Ronee genuinely looked happy, and Frasier seemed to enjoy being with Charlotte. Roz and Alice were chattering away like normal, and Niles and Daphne attended to David while they ate.

When the last plate was empty, Roz helped Daphne carry them into the kitchen. "Great meal, Daphne. I think everyone will remember this party for a while."

"Thanks. Niles had part of it catered, as you might have noticed. He's such a dear, sweet husband. Although I suspect he just didn't want everybody to eat me cooking."

Roz smiled. "Oh, no, I doubt that Daphne. He probably just didn't want you to work so hard."

"I suppose so. I do have a lot on me plate right now, between little David and making sure Martin is still doing his exercises."

"I bet. I remember those first few years with Alice were very hectic. But it's totally worth it, raising your own child. By the way, Martin and Ronee seem truly happy. I haven't seen them very much, with the extra work I have down at the station."

"Yes, their love is growing every day. They come over often to help take care of David, and just to visit."

"How about Frasier and Charlotte?" Roz asked, with a knowing look in her eye.

"Ooh, I see what's going on. You're still pining over Frasier, aren't you?"

"Well, maybe a little bit. But he was always just like a brother to me. But I did notice the way he looks at Charlotte."

At that moment, the kitchen door opened, and it was Charlotte. She looked from Daphne to Roz questioningly. "I was just wondering if I could help. Did I interrupt anything here?"

"Oh no," Daphne said. "We were just getting desert ready. You can help carry the plates in if you want."


	7. Chapter 7

Desert was two cakes, one for Martin and Ronee's anniversary, and a smaller one for David's birthday. David seemed to be thrilled with his cake, putting his tiny hand right through it. Daphne and Niles just smiled, and said, "That's our boy," and cleaned him up.

The conversation turned to Martin and Ronee. "So, Dad," Frasier asked, "What's it like being married again?"

Martin looked at Ronee and smiled. "It's been great. We try to spend as much time together as we can. We like to walk Eddie at the park, and we go to sporting events sometimes, when she's not busy working."

At the mention of Ronee's job, Frasier said to Charlotte, "Ronee sings at a bar called the Rendezvous."

"Oh, really? We must go hear her sing sometime while we're still in town."

"Yes," Ronee said, "You should. And bring Niles and Daphne along, maybe make a double date out of it."

"That would be great!" Daphne exclaimed, "If we can get a sitter for David. We haven't really been able to have much time to ourselves lately."

"I'd be happy to watch David again," Roz said.

"Well, then, it's set. I'll see you all down at the bar soon." 

Just then, little David starting babbling, "Baaa…baaa…" Everybody laughed. By now they all knew the story of how Daphne gave birth to David right after Niles had mentioned the word 'bar.'

Niles smiled and said, "He's part Moon, all right."


	8. Chapter 8

After they finished desert, they all went into the living room to relax, and catch up with their lives. "So, Roz, how are you liking being station manager?" Frasier asked.

"It's a lot more work than I thought it would be, but I'm enjoying it. It feels good to have a sense of power, plus the extra money is good too." She laughed.

"Niles tells me that you got all new staff and programs. Who's working in our old booth?"

"I've got a critic in there now. He reviews several books, movies, anything that's popular that he hears from the listeners. I have to go in there from time to time, and sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm not working in that room anymore."

"I know how you feel. I keep comparing everything in San Francisco to everything here. But I think it's getting better, although I might make a change sometime." Frasier looked over at Charlotte.

Martin looked over at them with a knowing look in his eye. From their spot on the sofa, Niles and Daphne shared a grin too.

Frasier didn't want to get into his announcement just yet. "How's school, Alice?"

Alice looked surprised at the question. "It's ok. I don't like sitting at a desk all day. And the boys are starting to tease me They're so annoying sometimes."

"Well, if you're anything like your mother, you'll soon grow out of that." Frasier smiled and looked over at Roz, who rolled her eyes.

Alice looked at all the gifts stacked on a nearby table. "Hey, Mom, can we give our gift now?"

Roz laughed. "I guess so. Is everybody ready? We've got gifts for everyone. Unless somebody else wants to go first."

"Oh, no, go ahead," Niles said.

"Well, Alice and I each picked a gift out for David, and I got something for Martin and Ronee." She looked over at them and smiled.

"I want to give mine first!" Alice exclaimed as she reached over and pulled out her gift. She walked over to Niles and Daphne. "I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will," Daphne said. She started opening the present. It was a teddy bear. "Thank you, Alice!" She set the bear in David's bassinet and the baby started holding onto it. "Aww, look, he loves it!"

Alice smiled proudly. "It used to be mine when I was littler. I figured I could pass it on to him now. I don't think I'll be needing him anymore. I also made him a card."

Daphne went over to hug Alice. "Thank you so much, Sweetie. I'll be sure to tell him who this came from when he gets older." She opened up the card. "This is going right on our refrigerator! Niles, look at it!"

Alice had drawn a picture of a bear holding balloons, and had written "Happy Birthday, David!" neatly across the inside.

"Wow, Alice, you really do have a flair for art." Niles said, and then said almost to himself, "Must've gotten that from your Uncle Frasier."

"Yeah, I'm always drawing pictures at school. Our refrigerator at home is filled with them, right, Mom?"

"That's right, Alice. I guess it's my turn now. I picked this up for David one day at work. We added a new gift shop at KACL with different things for people, and I suggested these baby shirts." Roz handed over her package.

Daphne opened it, and inside was a little shirt with the KACL logo on it. "Oh, Roz, this is so cute! What a lovely idea. Thank you both so much. Niles, David, and I appreciate it."

"And this is just a little something for Martin and Ronee. I know it's not too much, but maybe it'll give you a free evening to yourselves."

She handed over another card. Martin and Ronee grinned and took it from Roz. "Thanks, Roz. I'm sure we'll love this." Martin said.

Martin opened the envelope, and saw a card with a picture of a dog on it, and knew immediately that it had to do with Eddie. He was a little reluctant to show the card to Ronee, but he did anyway. "Aww, look, it's Eddie!"

Ronee rolled her eyes at him. "I'll never get used to having _our_ anniversary on Eddie's birthday…"

"Well, let's open the card." Martin opened it, and inside was a message saying that Roz would take care of Eddie for a whole day, whenever Martin and Ronee needed to get away by themselves. This gift meant a lot to Martin because he knew it was always a problem getting somebody to watch his dog. "This is great, Roz, really! I'm a bit blown away at this. Nobody ever wants to watch Eddie. It's like pulling teeth just to get somebody to walk him!"

Roz smiled. "I know. I figured between Eddie and Ariel, Alice and I will have a lot on our hands. But we really don't mind. We love dogs, right Alice?"

"Yep!" Alice said. She was busy petting Eddie on the floor.

"Well, this means a lot to me and Ronee." Martin looked over at his wife curiously, and she gave him a friendly shove in the arm. "Oh, Marty."

"I bet you drew the picture, huh, Alice?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Uncle Martin. I asked Mom to get me a real picture of Eddie so I could make it perfect."

"I can see that you will be a good artist one day," Martin said, and everybody smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Roz sat back down in her chair. And Frasier stood up. "Well, my gift is on the same kind of lines as Roz's." He handed over an envelope to Martin and Ronee. "I wanted to let you have some time off by yourselves. Remember last year, how your wedding was not the occasion it could've been? I never really forgave myself for that, although I know everything looks like is going just great for you, and I couldn't be happier. Well, go ahead and open it."

"Just the same, aren't you, Fras? Always a long-winded speech for something so simple. But thank you, Son. We appreciate what you did for us last year, and we'll never forget it. I know you probably won't let us, will you?"

"Probably not." Frasier smiled over at his father.

Martin opened the envelope, and inside were two airplane tickets for a week's stay in Hawaii. "Wow, I can't believe this!" He waved the tickets around so everybody could see.

"Frasier, thank you!" Ronee said. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. This will be like a second honeymoon!" Ronee leaned over and gave Martin a kiss.

"I can't believe _they_ get to go somewhere like Hawaii. We've never been there. Well, not together, anyway." Daphne said to Niles, remembering the time when she had to go to Hawaii with her mother instead of Niles.

"Oh, don't worry, my love. We'll go there sometime, but right now, we have a little baby to think about."

"You're right, Niles, as always." Daphne kissed her husband. "Congratulations, you two. That seems like it'll be a great trip. Now you'll know when you can take Roz up on dog-sitting Eddie!"

"Hey, yeah! Roz, do you think you can handle a whole week with him? He seems to be not as active as he used to be, so he probably won't be much trouble." Martin said to Roz.

"Oh, sure. It'll be fine, don't worry." Although, inside, Roz was thinking, _Great, an entire week with two dogs romping around._

"If you need any help, Roz, we're there for you." Daphne offered.

"Thanks, but I think Alice and I will be fine. I'll call if I need anything, though."

"Ok, ok, I've got something for David, too!" Frasier said, always wanting the attention. He handed a gift-wrapped package over to Niles and Daphne. "I know this may be a little old for him now, but I figured he needed it sooner rather than later."

Niles was the first to open the present. It was a miniature piano. "Well, thank you, Frasier. This will go nicely with the chess set you gave him last year." Niles said, a little warily.

"Oh, great. Don't tell me you're trying to convert our son into a musician! He doesn't even talk yet!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, like I said, he'll grow into it. And I want you to teach him to play, Niles. I know you're a better piano teacher than I am."

"You got that right," Roz muttered from her chair, recalling the time Niles tried to teach her and Daphne how to play.

Martin stood up next. "Well, I guess it's Grandpa's turn next. Ronee wasn't involved in this gift too much, so don't blame her." Martin winked over at Ronee.

"Yeah, all I did was wrap it." Ronee replied.

Martin handed over a neatly wrapped box over to Niles and Daphne.

"Thank you, Martin." Daphne gave him a kiss. As she started opening the box, she immediately knew that this gift was sports-related. In the box was a small Sonics baby-sized t-shirt, and a miniature foam finger, much like the one Martin used to take to games all the time.

"Gotta start my little grandson off right, don't I?" Martin smiled.

"I hope you're not planning to expose him to sports like you tried to do with us, Dad." Niles winced a little. Sports and the Crane boys were never really a good mix. Except for that one occasion when Niles made the winning shot in a contest at a basketball game. He hoped to tell David that story when he was old enough. But that was nothing compared to what Martin would do when David got older.

"I can hardly wait for the day when I can take him out to a Seahawks or a Mariners game. Sports is a good thing for a boy to get involved with."

"Well, we won't try to stand in your way, but just try not to give him nightmares." Niles said.

"Oh, don't worry, Son. I know how to handle it," Martin said with a laugh. His boys were never into sports the way he wanted them to be. He only hoped little David might be different.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything calmed down after the gifts were all passed out. Roz helped Daphne clean up all the wrapping paper and boxes. They sat back down after that was done. "So, what do we do now?" Roz asked.

Frasier thought this might be the perfect opportunity to propose to Charlotte. He was a little nervous asking her, but he felt it was right. Different from Lilith, anyway. He gathered his courage and stood up. "I'd like to ask a person in this room a question." Everybody leaned forward, seemingly aware of what was coming.

Frasier cleared his throat and started the speech he had been rehearsing for a couple of days now. "Charlotte, I know we've only known each other for a little over a year. But, during that time, I've come to realize that I can't live without you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and always there for me. You even dropped everything in Chicago just to follow me to California! That's not something most people would do. I've had several meaningful relationships in my lifetime, but yours has a very special place in my heart. So, I want to ask…" He paused a little, drawing out the proposal.

"Oh, come on, Frasier! Don't leave us hanging!" Roz burst out. Everybody laughed, but agreed.

"I know he's always going to be long-winded. You really ought to work on that, Son," Martin said.

"Yes, well. Charlotte, since everybody here is on the edge of their seats, will you marry me?"

"I _knew_ it, I _knew_ it!" Roz shouted.

"Oh, Frasier. You're so sweet. I love our relationship, how it's been growing since we've been living out in California. It would be my life's dream to be Charlotte Crane. Yes, of course, I'll marry you!"

Everybody around them cheered and clapped as Frasier and Charlotte kissed, sealing the pact they were going to make.

"Welcome, new sister!" Daphne said, hugging Charlotte. "I hope you won't mind putting up with this crazy family, especially these two." She pointed at Frasier and Niles.

"Oh, I think I can handle it. After being around Frasier for a year, it's not so bad. And, lucky for me, I live eight hundred miles away!"

"That's another thing I wanted to go over with you, Charlotte. What if we moved back here to start our lives in Seattle, around this crazy family? I've been thinking about it a lot lately. It would be so nice to raise our children with Niles and Daphne's. Plus we'd have their grandfather nearby." Frasier smiled over at Martin and Ronee. "And grandmother, too."

"Frasier…Remember what I said? I don't want to hear the word 'Grandma' from anybody, not for a while anyway." Ronee grimaced just thinking about being a grandmother.

"Well, Frasier, we'll have to talk this over by ourselves. I can't just leave my job now, but technically I already did that once, didn't I?"

"Poor Roz, now she's the only one of us left without a significant other." Daphne said.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got several prospects lined up. And I can always call on Bulldog if I want a good time."

"_Bulldog_? You've got to be joking, Roz." Frasier exclaimed. He was completely shocked that Roz would even consider dating KACL's sportscaster.

"He's really changed, Frasier. He's a little gentler now than he used to be. I actually put his show back on the air."

"Well, all I'll say is, I hope he treats you right. You know I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Frasier. I appreciate that. Really." She hugged him.

"Hey, Uncle Frasier," Alice piped up, after a lull in the conversation, "Can I be flower girl?"

Everybody smiled because Alice seemed to always rush to be flower girl at weddings. "Sure, Alice. We'd love for you to be our flower girl."

"Oh, goody goody! I'm gonna be a flower girl, I'm gonna be a flower girl!" Alice cheered and danced around.

"We'll talk about possibly moving back here later, Charlotte." Frasier whispered to his now fiancé. He gave her another kiss, thinking about how blessed his life had become in the past year.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** This is the end of this story. But I'm working on a sequel. Stay tuned and thanks for the great reviews! :)

All the guests had gone home, and Frasier and Charlotte were settled in for the night in the guest room. Niles and Daphne were cleaning up the dishes. "Well, I'd say it was a good party for once."

"Yes, I quite agree. All that worry over nothing. You have to keep me grounded when we have a party like that, darling."

"Yes, well, I think our parties will be limited." Niles handed Daphne the last of the dishes to go in the dishwasher.

"Looks like we're done here. Thanks for the help, Niles," Daphne said, closing the dishwasher door. "Let's go sit and relax for a while. David's all tucked in and sleeping soundly."

"Ok. It seems like we haven't had a moment to ourselves lately." He followed Daphne out into the living room.

"What do you think of your brother's proposal?"

"I kind of knew it was coming. We talked about Charlotte in Nervosa today, and I was wondering if he was going to ask her.

It's kind of amazing he got through it without crying, like I did with you. Well, when I rehearsed it, anyway." Niles smiled remembering the planning that went into Daphne's proposal.

"I think they'll have a lovely marriage, just like you and me," Daphne said, kissing Niles.

"I think you're right. At least he's learned a few things from his previous marriages that he can take with him."

Daphne thought it was the right time to bring up her news. She'd been wanting to say something all day, but she wanted to wait until it was just the two of them. "Niles, I took another pregnancy test today, and…it was positive!" She pulled out the stick from the test to show him. It was blue.

"Oh, Daphne…we're pregnant again!" Niles threw his arms around his wife and hugged her hard. "But why didn't you say anything in front of the others?"

"I wanted this to be a special surprise just for both of us. We can tell everybody later. Can you believe it? In another year, David will have a brother or sister!"

"They'll be around the same age too. I always kind of resented that Frasier was older than I was."

"Oh, Niles. You will always have a special relationship with your brother, no matter the age difference. I hope our new baby will have that same kind of relationship with David."

Niles smiled, thinking how great it would be for his children to have Frasier around more. He knew his brother would spoil David and the new baby just the way he did Alice. He really hoped that Frasier could talk Charlotte into moving back to Seattle. He didn't say it out loud, but he kind of missed having Frasier around. He had a feeling the rest of the family did, too.

Niles took Daphne by the hand and led her up to their bedroom. Their future was looking very bright.


End file.
